Dream Another Dream: Maelia
by Jade16
Summary: This is Dream Another Dream told through Maelia's eyes. Same story YRP's children saving Spira, only Maelia takes center stage.
1. Prologue

Dream Another Dream: Maelia 

Note: Okay so I don't confuse everyone, I came up with this wacky idea, see I keep getting these reviews asking for more Maelia and Teralu. But DaD is being told from Lenne's perspective so I decided to write three more versions. One that tells the story through Maelia's eyes, from Teralu's eyes, and from Sade's eyes. For all you who are wondering who Sade is, well just read chapter 23 of DaD. The plot is the same only the opinions and feelings are different.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Prologue

**One year after Vegnangun's defeat**

The small island nestled in the large ocean, was overcome with excitement. It seemed everyone had a million things to do. The healers ran from hut to hut in a state of complete disarray. And in the center of the village known as Besaid, stood three very uncomfortable men they were pacing, and grumbling. Yes, today was a very special day.

It was the day you and your friends were born. We all thought it was uber unusual that we were all pregnant at the same time. But here we were, screaming our heads off...I mean happily 'going through another journey together' you know what Yunie said. Well, it was like a complete shock the day we found out. We were all so and I mean soooo happy, I couldn't wait to tell them about you!

**Flashback**

**Nine months earlier**

The young Al Behd, former guardian of the high Summoner Yuna, and defeater of Sin and the psychotic machina Vegnangun looked at the healer with her mouth wide open, and her eyes glazed over. "I'm-I'm-I'm-"

"Pregnant." The healer said shaking her head in bewilderment.

I just sat there unable to move or process what she said. Me...pregnant. But, Gippal and I had just gotten married. I was way too young to be pregnant. "But I'm too young." My voice was very soft and almost brittle.

"Well then you should have abstained from some aspects of marriage until you were ready. But you must understand that in this world life is too precious to waste time." The healer looked down at me with sympathy in her eyes. I couldn't decide whether to cry or punch her.

Me...a mom? Gippal...a father? Father...I groaned what was I gonna tell father. Brother was likely to try to kill Gippal. My gaze stared down at my stomach; it was so weird something was alive in there, growing inside of me. It was almost like a plot from a horror story. I guess it just took a while to set in, because shortly after the wonder hit me, I was gonna be a mother, a mother to the perfect baby. Smiling I jumped off the cot and ran outside, to find my two best friends. I saw Yunie standing swinging her head around looking like a scared Chocobo. An evil smile spread over my face. Walking really slowly, I quietly crept up on her, "YUNIE!" I laughed so hard when Yunie fell on her butt. She was so easy to annoy.

It was so funny; really...come on it was...stop looking at me like that Yunie. Yunie sat on the ground growling at me, but I couldn't stop laughing. "Rikku. Enough already." A firm hand grabbed my shoulder, only Paine could make me stop laughing. Hiccupping and wiping the tears of mirth from my eyes I watched Paine help Yunie up.

"Rikku why did you scare me like that?" Yunie was giving me that 'if I weren't joking you should be scared' look, I fought the giggles again while trying to speak, "Sorry...But I was...and you were...So I aw never mind." It all made perfect sense to me, but by my friends expressions it was clear I lost them.

I heard Paine ask Yunie, "you catch any of that?" sighing, would I be forever misunderstood? Smiling I realized that if anyone would understand me it would be my baby. The happiness came back at full force.

Yunie looked at us expectantly, her mouth was moving...oh wait I wasn't listening to what she was saying, "something I have to tell you." The happiness was practically overwhelming me by now, so I jumped up and down to burn some of my excess energy up. I raised my hand to get their attention. "Me too, me too I have something to tell you also!" By now I was screaming from the top of my voice.

"It seems we all have something to tell each other." I looked at Paine in confusion; I am not really a slow-witted person, really. But sometimes I am too excited to process what people say. It takes time to repeat what they said. To save time I just asked her, "hey wouldn't that mean you have something to say too?" I watched Paine roll those somewhat creepy eyes. Come eyes that red, are just a little freaky.

I watched Paine expectantly but as predictable Paine behavior she just ignored me. I feel so loved, really I do. Yunie's voice once more brought me back to the point at hand. "Well, who should go first?"

"I know I know!" I was jumping once more, I felt like I was gonna explode if I didn't tell them soon. "Let's say it all at once!" That way I wouldn't have to wait until they were done with theirs and were ready to listen to me. Its hard being the comic relief you know. I looked at Yunie, and saw her looking at Paine. I guess that meant Paine would be the deciding vote. I ground my foot in the soil, trying to judge her expression. I almost had a heart attack when she said, "alright."

"YIPPEE!" I jumped really high in the air, they listened to me! Yunie raised her hand and held up three fingers. "Okay, on the count of three. One...two...THREE!" "I'm pregnant!" after all three of us yelled it out; we all just gasped and stared at each other in blatant surprise.

I smirked and looked at Paine, see Tidus and Yunie, I could see them being the 'perfect' parents, so it really didn't surprise me that much. But Paine..."AWE! Baralai's gonna be a daddy." I nudged her with my elbow and gave her a bawdy look.

Paine just sighed deeply, I swear nothing gets to her or embarrasses her, not like Yunie. "24 respect points Rikku." I scrunched my face and did the math in my head, hey that wasn't fair that was worth eight whole points.

**End of Flashback**

After we laughed and cried like lunatics. And at the party as predicted the old Gullwings crew joined us. After Leblanc and Nooj showed off their new baby boy, Brother and Buddy cornered Gippal, and proceeded to whop him. But my Brother's anger was nothing compared to my father's...

The months following were horrible, morning sickness, and bloating, swollen feet and ankles. Yunie was in a state of complete and total bliss. Walking around without a pain in the world, her head in the clouds. But clearly the worse was yet to come, Gippal was lucky he was outside, far from my hands reach.

Later that week, the village threw another party for us. I couldn't tear my eyes from my beautiful little girl. Nestling back in Gippal's arms I smiled, so happy. All the baby's were girls, I could tell already that they would be the best of friends, just like their mother's were. Wakka called for everyone's attention, and proceeded to introduce the newest members of Besaid village. He had just introduced Paine, and Baralai's daughter, Teralu. And he was moving over to us. I didn't really want to hand her over, but Gippal gave her to Wakka. "Everyone I would like you to meet Maelia."

I groaned as the crowd's enthusiastic cheer woke her up, causing the screaming to begin. Gippal took her back and tried to calm her down, rocking her in his arms. I was really surprised how natural of a father he was. It made my heart swell, this was my loud, obnoxious family, and I couldn't have asked for a better one. But Maelia's screams, kept me from hearing what Tidus and Yunie named their baby girl.

Looking at the yellow blanket I smiled lovingly as Maelia grabbed my finger with her tiny hand, her face was scrunched up and red. Nothing was ever cuter. My beautiful daughter...this story is now yours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well...I told you it's the same story, but it's amazing how it changes when someone else tells it.

Ciao for now! Jade


	2. Mission Impossible: Stealing the legenda...

Dream another Dream: Maelia

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

**Chapter One**

_Honestly I don't know when it all began. For me it began a year ago, it was only supposed to be a mini-adventure. A whirlwind shopping spree for me, a chance for Lenne to spread her wings, and a challenge for Teralu. We had no idea that this would become bigger than us. It became a fight for Spira.  
_  
**_One Year Ago_**

It was Teralu's job to keep an eye on Lenne, our birthday was in a couple of days and our friend had been acting quite depressed lately, so I...I mean _we_ came up with the brilliant idea of giving her a wonderfully brilliant present. While Teralu created a distraction I had the task of sneaking into Wakka and Lulu's tent.

Unfortunately for me I never saw what Teralu did, but from the stampede of feet, it must have been quite effective. In thirty seconds tops she managed the empty the village completely, well except for me.

I was pressed against the tarp of my parent's tent listening for the sound of feet. Satisfied when I didn't hear any, I slowly moved my head against the scratchy surface and strained my neck to peer around the flaps of material. I scanned the area, humming softly, _okay let me just say that I love music and I always feel music should be present at situations, and since I'm sneaking around there should be that kinda intensive music, doncha think?  
_  
Anyways back to the situation at hand. I raised my hands to my eyes and pretended that I was holding a pair of sphere oculars, and continued my visual sweep of the area. Behind me a loud bark resounded, grabbing my heart I fell to the ground. My eyes widened, and my heart was beating a thousand bigillion times a micro-minute, _Okay maybe I'm exaggerating a little it was probably only a million times.  
_  
I was attacked by the evil dog that belonged to that horribly evil lady in blue. Okay so the dog was just licking my face, but that tongue was worse than sandpaper, it was scraping my skin away. And so maybe that girl in blue wasn't really evil but all she did all day long was walk in and out of the temple smiling at people. She is definitely up to something why is it I'm the only one that sees this. Besides she should keep her evil dog on a leash.

A chuckle on the wind caused my ears to sharpen, someone was there. I dropped completely on the ground and narrowed my eyes. Quickly I yanked a large leaf of the palm fern like plant growing on the side of my parent's tent and covered myself. Even I am amazed with my ability to camouflage myself, so what if it's just my face that's hidden._ Stop looking at me like that; I'm trying to tell a story here. Jeez, you all listened to Lenne go on and on and on and...Anyway. _

I carefully moved my hand up and looked at the imaginary watch that should have been on my wrist. "Running out of time...must lose dog and freaky laughing tree." I shoved the dog away; throwing caution to the wind I jumped up and raced to the front of the tent. I did a quick check of the area before throwing myself on the ground and crawling low to the dirt moving swiftly across the road towards Wakka, and Lu's tent. My clothes were getting really dirty, so I stood up in the middle of the road dusted myself off and walked the rest of the way.

Tired already of being the sneaky thief, I walked quickly into the tent. Great so here I was but where was the map? If I was a map where would I be? Wait maps don't think, or do they? Maybe the secretly do think and move around themselves, aha that's why things are never were you leave them. They move themselves. I nod my head, oh yeah I'm on to your evil plot; stupid map thinks it can outsmart me.

"Umm...Maelia what are you doing?"

Oh shit. "Well I was...you know...umm...wait this isn't my tent?" I widened my eyes and slapped my head. "You know they all look the same, and...I'll be going now." I tried to quickly move around Vidina, who had come in behind me. But he merely crossed his arms over his chest a leaned into the doorway, blocking my escape.

"Okay lets here it."

So I quickly told him the whole plan, and after promising to let him come along, he went to a chest hidden under a mound of blankets that had been kicked off the cot near it. Dodging airborne cloth assailants I waited impatiently for him to retrieve the map.

"Found it." Grinning madly Vidina produced the weathered piece of paper, crinkled and yellow from years of disuse. It was rolled and bound together with an aged purple ribbon. It must have been a wonderful violet shade at one point in time but do to its lack of proper storage the color was faded in parts and had water stains on the delicate stain fabric.

I made a move to grab it, only to have it pulled from my reach. Putting my hands on my waist I stood there glaring at the grinning fool. "I'll give it to you on one condition."

I huffed and narrowed my eyes. "I already agreed to let you come with us."

"That was for finding the map for you, not letting you have it. But you know it _is_ a family heirloom, and I'd _hate_ to see anything happen to it. So unless you can do something to convince me otherwise, I'm afraid it will have to go back in the trunk."

His smile widened at my outraged expression, as he moved back to the wooden trunk. "Okay...okay...don't put it back, what's your condition."

Vidina just smiled, shook his head and said, "Well, lets just say you owe me a boon, and when I come to collect you cant argue about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That crazy Maelia, so much fun to write, just love her. Anyway hope you like her as much as I do.

Ciao for Now

Jade


End file.
